Four Seasons
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: hanya untuk dendam, kau meninggalkanku di masa perang ini, sendirian! dan sekarang kau ingin membunuhku? hanya karena aku mulai lebih kuat dari dirimu? *sumarry TIDAK memiliki hubungan dengan chapter 1 tapi lebih kepada keseluruhan cerita atau,,,,tidak?


Four Seasons

Summary : saya tidak tahu, saya membuat ini Fanfic tanpa plot yg jelas *dibunuh semua readers*

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, sangat tidak mungkin punya saya.

Pairings : SasuSaku n GaaSaku maybe?

Warning : gak ada kali ya? Paling Cuma alurnya yang bakal kayak roket sakit cepetnya, Sasuke ma Gaaranya juga mungkin bakal OOC, saya tidak tahu.

* * *

Musim Panas (bagian I)

* * *

Pertama kali kita bertemu, bukankah disini Sasuke-kun?

Ingatkah dirimu?

Aku tersenyum miris.

Kusenderkan tubuhku di kursi taman yang sudah reyot ini.

Mataku berkeliling memandangi taman yang nampak tak terurus ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di zaman perang seperti ini? Mana ada taman yang terurus?

Manusia saja tidak apalagi taman?

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Kenapa aku harus hidup di zaman ini?

Di zaman di mana nyawa sama sekali tidak berharga.

Di zaman di mana yang lemah akan mati dan yang kuat dapat bertahan.

Aku lelah dengan semua ini.

Sangat lelah..............

Kupejamkan mata ini.

Mengingat kenangan-kenangan selama 15 tahun aku hidup.

Manis dan pahit, susah dan senang.

Bersamamu…….

Kubuka kembali mataku.

Tanpa terasa air mataku sudah mengalir deras.

Aku mencoba menghapusnya.

Didalam hatiku terus berteriak.

Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku tidak boleh lemah!

Air mataku tertahan, aku mencoba sekuat hatiku bisa.

Tapi, aku menengadah, melihat pemandangan langit berwarna biru yang sangat indah.

Air mataku jatuh kembali.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. akhirnya aku menangis sesenggukan.

Dalam hati aku sibuk memaki-maki diriku.

Yang lemah, cengeng dan tak bisa apa-apa ini.

"Seperti biasa Sakura, menangis di taman ini sampai lupa waktu?"

Aku sangat terkejut, aku menoleh dan melihat orang yang paling kubenci namun disaat yang bersamaan yang paling kucintai dimuka bumi ini.

Dia sama sekali tidak berubah.

Senyum sinisnya,

Wajah tampannya yang dingin,

Dia benar-benar tidak berubah, sama sekali tidak.

Namun aku teringat, ada satu perubahan yang paling mendasar dalam dirinya dan paling menyakitkan,

Hatinya telah berubah,

Hatinya telah membeku seiring perang berjalan,

Rasa sayang dan belas kasihnya sudah tertutup setelah keluarganya terbunuh.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" ucapku parau

Dia menyeringai padaku

"Ya. Ini aku Sakura. Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu, baka!" ingin sekali aku berteriak seperti itu namun kuurungkan, aku hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan saja

"Baguslah kalau begitu…..karena ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan sekarang."

Mataku membulat.

Tidak boleh, aku tidak boleh berbicara padanya!

Dia musuh!

Aku bangkit dengan segera menyiapkan pisau belati yang kuselipkan di kaus kakiku1)

Kupandangi Sasuke dengan tajam, pisau belati itu kuarahkan padanya.

Namun bukannya terkejut atau takut, dia malah menyeringai.

"Ha….ha…ha… luar biasa! Sangat tak kusangka! Gadis kecil yang bisanya hanya menangis kini sudah tumbuh besar rupanya." katanya memandangiku sinis

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun! Dan kau tahu? Itu semua adalah berkat dirimu!" balasku

"Houh? Benarkah? Sungguh, aku sangat terharu kalau begitu." katanya, dengan gerak cepat dia mengeluarkan pistol revolver2)nya lalu mengacungkannya kearahku, tubuhku langsung bergetar hebat apalagi setelah melihat kebencian di bola matanya yang indah.

"Kau harus kubunuh. Keberadaanmu merupakan ancaman bagi kelompokku" katanya dan dia menarik pelatuknya.

Kututup mataku, bersiap dengan segala hal yang akan terjadi. Tapi ini aneh… kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit?

"Sial!"

Kudengar suara Sasuke-kun yang berteriak frustasi

Kuberanikan diri membuka mata,

Dan kemudian,

Kedua mataku yang berwarna hijau emerald bertemu dengan warna yang sama namun lebih gelap.

"Gaara?" bisikku bertanya

"Kau tidak apa-apa Saku?"

Aku menggeleng

"Cih, Gaara. Kau mengangguku!"

Gaara tak bersuara, dia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

"Cih. Percuma bicara denganmu. Waktuku terbuang sia-sia hanya berada disini. Sampai jumpa di medan perang Gaara, Sakura" setelah berkata seperti itu dia menghilang bagai angin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Saku? Ada yang luka?" Tanya Gaara, matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Aku menggeleng

"Tidak ada Gaara. Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja ke markas" kataku

Dia memandang sesaat

"Matamu merah. Apa kau habis menangis?" pertanyaan itu membuatku membeku ditempat

"Tidak. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu saja, Gaara"

Aku tahu itu alasan bodoh, dia Gaara. Sama seperti Sasuke, pintar dan tidak mudah dibohongi, namun aku yakin justru dengan kepintarannya itu Gaara tahu aku tidak mau hal itu diungkit-ungkit.

"Ohh…. Kau harus hati-hati Saku. Sekarang musim panas, debu dan badai pasir dimana-mana. Kusarankan kau pakai goggle. Jika tidak kau akan dianggap cengeng oleh anggota yang lain." katanya datar.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kami berjalan menuju markas dengan hati-hati, sesekali berhenti memastikan musuh tak ada disekitar kami.

Sebelum kami sampai di markas, terdengar suara ledakan yang sangat keras. Aku dan Gaara segera menoleh kearah suara ledakan dan melihat kawanan3) asap besar lalu terdengar suara teriakan menggelegar yang membuat darah dan sekujur tubuhku membeku.

"Messousei bergerak!"

TBC?

* * *

FYI :

1) Biasanya dikaki*?* ninja suka diumpetin senjata kan? *tapi, bukan yang ada dipaha.* astaga, maaf sekali saya juga tidak mengerti.

2) Saya tidak tahu nama-nama pistol, revolver saja yang terpikirkan karena saya sering mendengarnya di anime-anime. adakah yang tahu banyak soal ini, saya butuh bantuannya?

3) Saya bingung harus menyebutnya apa.

* * *

Bagaimana menurut readers semua? haruskah saya lanjutkan? atau saya hentikan saja?

Gomenosai jika readers semua menganggap FF ini FF sampah, saking tidak bagusnya.

Saya sedang stess dikarenakan UN yang sudah dekat..........

Dan membuat FF adalah salah satu cara untuk melepaskannya.

Bagi yang menunggu FF 'Who Is My Destiny Husband' punya saya, saya minta maaf, saya tidak akan melanjutkannya sampai UN saya benar-benar selesai.

Keluar jalur, untuk para readers yg punya akun saya ingin bertanya :

1.) Bagaimana cara kita tetap log in tapi masih tetap berjalan-jalan di situs FFN?

2) Bagaimana cara menghapus entri yg sudah dipublish?

3) Bagaimana cara me'fave' fanfic atau author's?

Sebenarnya masih banyak, tapi saya akan berusaha mengetahuinya sendiri.

Mind to Review?


End file.
